Por ti
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Spoiler [Cap. 223] Después de que es negada públicamente por su madre Kyoko encuentra finalmente su hogar junto al hombre que ama.


**Skip Beat!**

**Por ti.**

* * *

**Skip Beat! NO me pertenece, de ser así Ren ya estaría con Kyoko. Esta maravillosa obra es de Nakamura sensei, quien en mi opinión es la maldad pura al tenernos siempre al borde y esperando todo un mes. **

**Disculpen los errores y faltas ortográficas, y gramaticales.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Era la una de la madrugada con diecisiete minutos o al menos eso marcaba su teléfono. Ren dudo, quería llamarla, quería saber que se encontraba bien, deseaba tanto protegerla, deseaba saber que ella estaba a salvo, que ese día no había tenido tiempo de encender el televisor.

Por eso no hablaba, por eso no marcaba a su celular. Ella tenía la habilidad de engañarlo, era una experta ocultando sus emociones y estaba seguro que por teléfono le sería más fácil, pero aun y con ello se sentía tan inquieto. Aun recordaba las palabras del presidente _"...que ya no fuéramos por su aprobación para cada cosa que LME podía hacer todo con libertad"_ palabras frías y crueles de quien supuestamente es una madre.

Dudaba sobre ir a buscarla o llamarle, ahí en su mano el reloj de su teléfono avanzaba, la una con veinticinco, la una con treinta y tres, y él se encontraba perdido en los recuerdos de la niña de coleta que mendigaba por una sonrisa de su madre.

Una con cincuenta y ocho minutos, y se encontraba conduciendo hacia el Durama-ya. No tenía idea alguna de lo que haría ya que su único pensamiento solo alcanzaba una meta y era el llegar a ella, para estar cerca de ella. Si la prensa lo descubría estaba seguro que lo comería... bueno Lory siempre pedía un escándalo de su parte y los titulares llenos de hipótesis sobre el por qué Tsuruga Ren durmió en su coche frene a un restaurante tradicional japonés era un precio pequeño con tal de llegar a ella y estar ahí para limpiar sus lágrimas, para consolarla y buscar su sonrisa.

No volvió a revisar su teléfono, no sabía la hora exacta pero la noche aún se cernía sobre él indicándole cuan profunda era la madrugada, seguramente una hora no muy sana para encontrarla, al menos no ahí a la intemperie, en una pequeña plaza, sola, expuesta y su corazón se rompió cuando llegando a los alrededores la descubrió con su expresión tan blanca, no denotaba tristeza solo un vacío que él se encontraba dispuesto a llenar.

Había llegado al restaurante y se sorprendió de encontrar las luces encendidas de la puerta trasera, se armó de valor para acercarse y se sorprendió cuando repentinamente Okami – san abrió la puerta esperando que fuera Kyoko, eso había alertado al actor. Cuando obtuvo la versión corta de los sucesos, pronto se encontró buscando a los alrededores, dispuesto a ir a casa del propio Fuwa Sho y arrancar a Kyoko de sus brazos de una buena vez.

Pero él no estaba con ella, nuevamente la había abandonado a su suerte y eso contradecía sus sentimientos debido a que por una parte hubiera preferido lidiar con el cantante que tanto amargaba a la dueña de sus afectos y a él mismo, verlo era un precio pequeño por saberla segura, pero él viejo amigo de Kyoko no sé veía por ningún lado cerca. Por otra parte para Ren saber que el idiota no era capaz de cuidar de ella solo le impulsaba a tomarla en sus brazos y encerrarla del mundo, llevarla a donde nadie le hiciera daño, un lugar donde ella solo pudiera reír y ser feliz, un mundo de hadas solo para ella.

Cuando la distancia se hizo más corta logro ver sus ojos muertos revivir, sus preciosos ojos dorados brillaron por los sentimientos contenidos, sus lágrimas ocultas. Y él sabía que en su mente aun lo llamaba, aun gritaba su nombre como lo hizo aquella noche en LME cuando él descubrió su identidad. "Corn", juraba que era lo que estaba en su mente y sintió celos de aquel sujeto que trataba de ocultar, sintió celos de saberlo su consuelo. Pero por ella, por hacerla feliz haría las paces, lucharía, pelearía y vencería la oscuridad. Porque había decidido justo en ese instante que su corazón se rompió al verla, que su penitencia consistiría en hacer a esa maravillosa criatura feliz.

—Kyoko —la llamó.

Y el tiempo, las leyes de la física y el mundo sencillamente desaparecieron. No supo quién dio el primer paso solo se reconoció sosteniéndola en sus brazos, apretándola hasta casi quebrar su huesos y ella no se quejaba, al contrario se aferraba a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, sus nudillos blanqueados de tanto apretarse a su ropa. Pero lo peor eran sus sollozos esos que desgarraban su alma, que quebraban su voluntad y él no podía dejar de acariciarla, de aferrarla a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Ella temblaba por su dolor, por el frío, por su cercanía. Y él solo buscaba confortarla, su piel se sentía tan fría, no importaba la ligera chaqueta que vestía pues era insuficiente. Ella estaba tan fría como si estuviera muerta y esa idea lo aterraba

—Debemos irnos —dijo él cuando la sintió calmarse. Ella no respondió pero tampoco se movió—. Kyoko debemos irnos.

Y la llevo con él, ella estaba aún en shock, sollozando como una niña pequeña y Ren en su mente enloquecía dispuesto a tirar la ciudad para encontrar a la infractora que hacía daño a su amada. La levanto en brazos apretándola contra su pecho y se dirigió a su coche.

**.**

Realmente la noche había sido tan caótica, ella no recuerda nada más que verlo ahí de pie, cuando en su mente solo rogaba por una persona que pudiera amarla, una persona que pudiera salvarla del vacío que la consumía. Y hubo un rayo de luz, una figura que apareció frente a ella, había llegado precisamente él, el dueño de su corazón. Y por más que deseaba mantenerse valiente ante sus ojos no pudo evitar romperse y olvidar todo para solo ahogarse en la necesidad de aferrarse a él.

Y ella siguió sollozando apenas sintiendo el movimiento de Ren al cargarla o el del auto al trasladarse. De lo único que era consiente era de un calor del cual intento aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas porque sentía que si lo soltaba se perdería en la locura del dolor.

—Kyoko —susurró el mientras frotaba su espalda—. Por favor háblame.

Ella grito más fuerte, el dolor de su corazón, su esperanza rota, su anhelo infantil. Era la segunda decepción tan grande en su joven vida. Una vez creyó que Shotaro podría corresponder lo que creyó fueron sus sentimientos de amor, que podría formar parte de su familia pero ella descubrió con su crueldad que no era nada para el cantante. Y entonces estaba ella, la mujer que le trajo al mundo, la persona a la que siempre quiso agradar y de la cual nunca consiguió simpatía.

—¿Por qué no me puede amar? —pregunto tras varios minutos de haberse tranquilizado. Ella seguía envuelta en capullo cálido del que no supo cuando entro, solo estaba segura que no deseaba salir, era como si la manta que les cubría separara al mundo real a ese que Tsuruga creaba para ella en sus brazos. Sentada en su regazo envuelta en su cuerpo, cubiertos con la manta sobre sus cabezas, escondidos.

—No puedo responder a eso —le respondió con tristeza.

—Pero si ella que me dio la vida no puede amarme ¿quién puede hacerlo? —finalmente hablo con toda su angustia—. Si mi propia madre no me ama, no me reconoce, entonces ¿quién soy? ¿Qué soy en su vida? ¿Qué soy para el mundo si ella siquiera reconoce mi existencia? Yo... ni siquiera tengo una familia, yo no soy nadie, no tengo a nadie, puedo desaparecer y nadie se daría cuenta, a nadie le importaría... a ella no le importaría.

—Entonces permítemelo a mí —susurró, sujetándola de los hombros.

—¿Tsu... ruga... san?

—Permíteme a mi ser tu familia —repitió con firmeza— permíteme amarte, déjame reconocer tu existencia cada día de mi vida, si me lo permites yo lo haré —suavemente las manos que la sostenían se deslizaron para abrazarla y cubrirla—. Te amo.

—No... tú no puedes... yo no soy...

—Pero lo hago —respondió mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello inhalando su aroma delicado a flores—. Te amo tanto que llega a doler, cuando estas lejos no dejo de pensar en ti y cuando estas a mi lado lo único que deseo es ver una sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Pero yo...

—Déjame amarte Kyoko —susurro antes de depositar un beso en su cuello—. Permíteme cuidar de ti, protegerte. Haría lo que fuera por ti, moriría por ti... viviría por ti.

Y ella muda de la impresión solo atino a sujetarlo con fuerza, buscando su aroma, su calor, reconocer su esencia para saber que no es un sueño, para entender que él correspondía su amor y que justamente en ese momento donde más rota se encontraba él estaba dispuesto a brindarle todo lo que siempre soñó.

Kyoko hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta que aquellos sentimientos que había derramado a Sho no era más que el anhelo de pertenecía y estabilidad. Ella deseaba que Sho fuera su príncipe para poder formar parte de la familia Fuwa que siempre la habían cuidado, por eso era tan complaciente y dispuesta, por eso no le importaba cuanto Shotaro demostrara desinterés, ella continuaba atrás de él. Solo deseaba un lugar al cual pertenecer. Pero las cosas nunca fueron como quiso, nunca logro conseguir una sonrisa de su madre por el contrario solo recibió un abandono total de quien le dio la vida y después la traición de quién esperaba pudiera convertirse en su familia.

Y con todos esos sucesos en su vida decidió abandonar esos sueños, incluso cuando acepto para sí misma y el presidente sus sentimientos hacia Tsuruga Ren ella nunca se imagino más allá de acompañarlo por esta aventura llamada vida, ella tenía miedo a soñar y saber que no podrían ser realidad. Pero ahí estaba él sorprendiéndola, dándole esa seguridad y confort que no recibió más que de una persona hace tantos años y por un corto tiempo. Cuando él estaba cerca todo parecía más fácil, se sentía capaz de todo y en ocasiones encontraba en si misma pequeños sueños que deseaba compartir con él. Pero nunca se atrevió a ir más allá, soñar con ser correspondida por él era algo inimaginable aunque anhelante, así que algo más profundo de que él le permitiera estar cerca, que la reconozca como actriz o tal vez incluso la llegue a considerar su amiga, ese era el límite que ella ponía a sus sueños.

Por su parte Ren se encontraba a la expectativa debido al silencio de Kyoko. Tal vez había dicho demasiado y se maldecía por no mantener su boca cerrada, pero no lo podía soportar. Ver el dolor en su rostro, su corazón tan dañado, el solo quería sanarlo y darle todo lo que él era. No, él no podría darle el amor de su madre, pero podría convertirse en su familia, podrían ser ella y él contra el mundo, juntos para siempre. Tras un largo silencio por ambas partes, Ren se decidió a hablar con toda la sinceridad que no había usado nunca, derramaría su alma a sus pies sí con ello podría obtener una posibilidad.

—Si fuera Corn, ¿aceptarías?... el ser mi esposa —pregunto dudoso.

—¿Corn?

—Muchas veces me pregunto si sería más fácil, si tu hubieras sido más feliz si él te hubiera dado una dirección para contactarlo...

—Pero...

—... Debes entender que él era un niño solitario, muy amado por su padres, sí, pero siempre siendo comparado con ellos. Todos le exigían como si fuera un adulto, lo presionaban para ser algo que a su padre le tomo años alcanzar, esperaban la perfección en un niño en desarrollo. Entonces el crecía frustrado y enojado con todos, se aislaba de las personas hasta que un día una persona le demostró lo que significaba ser necesitado.

Kyoko estaba en shock, su mente ya cansada trabajaba tiempo extra tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo, ¿acaso era su sospecha real? Aquello que dudo en Guam... Y comenzaba a sentirse herida, deseaba huir de sus brazos y enfrentarlo pero eran tan cálidos y ella estaba tan fría, sin fuerza decidió solo escuchar.

—Una niña herida pero tan llena de vida y energía, con una sonrisa que hacia aletear su joven corazón porque ella creía en él cuando nadie más lo hacía. Entonces esa pequeña de seis años, con su cabello negro sujeto en coletas y hermosos ojos dorados se convirtió en su ideal de mujer japonesa y si es honesto con él mismo, su ideal de mujer, con esa fuerza para creer, con ese corazón para alentar —hizo una pausa esperando una reacción, ella ocultaba su rostro, y él había levantado su cabeza observando el techo, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Corn no tuvo el corazón de decirle que no era un hada porque sabía que no podía quedarse y en su mente joven pensaba que si... que si esa pequeña se quedaba con la idea de que era un hada tal vez... tal vez ella lograría seguir luchando y tendría fuerza en su recuerdo tal como él tomaba fuerzas al pensar en sus sonrisas.

—Tsuruga san... tu...

—Nunca quise mentirte, solo deseaba que tu corazón sintiera la magia en la que me hacías creer. Pero tal vez si te hubiera dicho la verdad, si te hubiera dado una forma de comunicarte conmigo, si hubiera mantenido el contacto tal vez podría haberte cuidado... pero en ese tiempo era tan joven y estaba comenzando a romperme ante el mundo miserable que me carcomía y tenía tanto miedo a acercarme, de ensuciarte con mis sentimientos.

—¿Ensuciarme?

—Tú eras tan pura e inocente, aun lo eres. He luchado contra mis sentimientos Kyoko chan, quise dejarlos a un lado, guardarlos, pero no puedo controlar mis manos que solo buscan alcanzarte, me he rendido desde que me ayudaste a crear a Katsuki.

—Pero... ¿y la chica de secundaría?

—¿Tu? Eres la única chica de secundaría con quien mantengo contacto Kyoko —el silencio volvió apoderarse del lugar y Ren solo se encontraba aliviado que ella no había corrido lejos de él. Entonces se percató de algo—. ¿Cómo sabes de la chica de secundaria?

—Bueno... yo soy Bo.

Ren estaba de piedra de que ella estaba consciente de sus sentimientos, al menos de que tenía sentimientos por una chica y sin embargo su autoestima tan baja no le permitió nunca siquiera dudar que ella podría ser la dueña d sus afectos. ¿Tan rota estaba? Tanto la habían dañado esas personas, pero no a él no le importaba luchar y sufrir por ella, porque solo anhelaba que fuera feliz.

Kyoko estaba tan confundida su cabeza incluso le dolía, pero en su corazón había una pequeña calidez. Levanto su rostro buscando ver al hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos. Miró profundamente a sus ojos con la escasa luz que tenían alrededor pero eso no importaba, era tan claro ese anhelo, esa luz que siempre la cegaba ¿era su amor?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kuon Hizuri

—Oh —susurró—. Entonces...

—Tal vez no somos muy diferentes a los hermanos Heel.

—¿Eh?

—Compartimos padre —dijo suavemente y ella entendió sonrojandose.

El amanecer llego, las cortinas abiertas permitieron ver el alborada. La calidez de los tonos rojizos que surcaban el cielo le dio a Kyoko esperanza, la luz brillante que dio paso al nuevo día le demostraba que la oscuridad no sería eterna y el frío desaparecería ante los cálidos rayos del sol... entonces su sol era él.

Ren observo el alba y recordó que desde que era un niño no pensó que podría haber uno más bonito, el cuerpo de Kyoko aún estaba envuelto en su capullo, una burbuja donde nadie la encontraría para hacerla llorar, tal vez un pensamiento infantil pero esperaba fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para que ella lo entendiera. Entonces cuando el cielo se ilumino azul claro y el sol hizo su aparición en el horizonte observo los rasgos de su amada, sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos, su piel sucia, sus labios resecos, su cabello enmarañado y la amó más. No le importo su visión superficial, no cuando sus ojos dorados parecían brillar ante la perspectiva de un nuevo día.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo él sujetándola más firme de la cintura. Ella estaba sentada entre sus piernas envuelta en sus brazos.

—Tsuruga san... yo.

—Permíteme ser tu familia, tu apoyo, quien te reconozca, concédeme el amarte sin reserva, sin miedo. Cásate conmigo hoy mismo o mañana a más tardar, conviértete en mi mujer ante todos porque en mi alma tú ya eres la persona más importante de mi mundo.

Y ella levanto la mirada observando la calidez de sus ojos, tan hermosa y brillante, como un sol exclusivo para ella. Y el dolor disminuía, la soledad y el miedo se resquebrajan ante su sinceridad.

—Si —dijo ella tan bajito que él apenas pudo escucharla.

—Nunca te arrepentirás —dijo el mientras besaba su cabeza y se acomodaba contra el sofá.

Cuando él sol estaba en lo alto del cielo ellos se encontraban totalmente dormidos, envueltos, sujetándose para alejar sus temores, para rescatarse de la oscuridad. Soñaban con un futuro juntos con sus manos unidas mientras caminaban un sendero que alternaba entre la fría noche y el cálido día, los altibajos de la vida, y todo superado por su promesa silenciosa de mantenerse juntos por esta aventura llamada vida.

**.**

Yashiro se encontraba en la histeria total, desde que Ren desapareció de la casa del presidente dejándolo atrás sin importar nada ni nadie. Estaba seguro que había ido hacia Kyoko pero dudaba que el actor pudiera hacer algo y más a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

Pero entonces él no había aparecido a recogerlo, pasaban las diez de la mañana y no había ninguna razón de él, tampoco contestaba el celular. Llamó al presidente para cuestionarlo si sabría algo sobre su actor número uno, pero tampoco tenía ninguna razón de él y peor de Kyoko chan tampoco.

**.**

—_Hablé con las personas con quien vive Mogami kun —dijo el presidente—. Al parecer ella salió alterada de su casa después de ver la repetición del programa. _

—_¿Entonces? —dijo preocupado Yashiro. _

—_Okami san dijo que primero un joven rubio estuvo hablando con ella, pero entonces desaparecieron y poco después llego Ren. No han vuelto, pero Ren le hablo de madrugada diciendo que ella estaba bien, que estaba con él. _

—_Ren no contesta su teléfono._

—_Tal vez se fugaron juntos —expresó Lory encantado—. ¡Uju! Imagina los titulares "Tsuruga Ren se roba a su novia menor de edad" _

—_¡Presidente por favor no diga esas cosas! —tras una pausa, continuo—. Posiblemente estén en el departamento de Ren, iré a buscarlos más tarde._

—_Tal vez debas cancelar sus citas, sé que su trabajo se va a retrasar pero yo hablaré con el director Kanae y con Sawara para que liberé el horario de Mogami kun, por favor avísale si la vez —el presidente lo pensó un momento antes de hablar—. Yashiro por favor repórtame la situación, no quiero cuestionar a Mogami kun, pero tal vez necesite unos días y empaparse del amor de su hermano en Guam le haga mejor que estar aquí. _

—_Lo haré señor —respondió antes de colgar._

**.**

Y ahí estaba, con comida preparada por qué ya pasaba de la una de la tarde y estaba seguro que Ren no había comido nada. Entonces procedió a entrar con la llave de emergencia que le habían confiado. Una vez que atravesó el loby se sorprendió de encontrar una manta en el piso y la chaqueta que seguramente era de Kyoko en el sofá.

—Yashiro san —dijo suavemente la voz de Ren, él se encontraba recién baño y totalmente vestido como si estuviera listo para salir.

—Ren —dijo con sorpresa el manager—. ¿Esta Kyoko contigo verdad? —el actor solo asintió—, en LME estaban preocupados cuando ella no aparecía y no entendía el teléfono. Mmm, traje comida.

—Gracias.

Yashiro tenía algún tiempo conociendo a Ren, si bien no había conocido más de él hasta que Kyoko apareció y derribo cada pared de indiferencia el actor, el manager se encontraba orgulloso de al menos conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que algo sucedía y es que casi podía escuchar los engranes de su cabeza trabajando.

—Puedo ayudarte —le dijo el hombre mayor. Ren detuvo su comida sorprendido—. No es como si fuera la primera vez que le oculte algo al presidente o te cubra de alguna situación, es verdad que rara vez cometes un error, pero nunca has sido perfecto.

Ren recordó aquel momento en que en un momento de estrés tomo su coche en la madrugada y tuvo un pequeño accidente, no había sido grave su debut era muy reciente y él se encontraba estresado de cualquier inconveniente. No había querido decirle al presidente así que dio un salto de fe y llamo a su manager. Yashiro lo había solucionado todo con tal eficacia y discreción que Lory no se enteró hasta muchos meses después.

—Por favor, necesito mantenerlo en secreto —dijo el actor. Yashiro asintió solemnemente.

**.**

Era aún temprano la noche recientemente había caído, pero de igual forma Ren llevo a Kyoko al restaurante donde vivía. La joven se disculpó profundamente con sus caseros por haberlos preocupado, en tanto la mujer mayor le tranquilizaba y abrazaba aliviada de que estuviera bien. Taisho no dijo nada, solo acaricio suavemente la cabeza cobriza en aprobación de las palabras de su esposa.

—Gracias por cuidarla Tsuruga san —menciono Okami san cuando servía el té—. Yo nunca tuve idea alguna de la mala situación que tenía Kyoko chan con su madre, fue tan triste.

Ren solo asintió ante las palabras cálidas de la mujer. El joven decidió aprovechar que Kyoko estaba tomando un baño para poder expresas sus intenciones, por lo que pidió unos minutos de Taisho san también.

—Se que ustedes son importantes para Kyoko y yo quiero hablar de mis intenciones hacia ella —los adultos lo observaron atentamente—. Le pedí matrimonio y hoy mismo tengo una entrevista con su padre para que firme el permiso. Sin embargo estaría muy agradecido si ustedes aun pueden proporcionarle alojamiento al menos un tiempo. El medio en que trabajamos es brutal y si la situación con Kyoko es revelada antes de su debut le causara más problemas que beneficios.

—Si esto es así —hablo el hombre estoico—. ¿Por qué decidiste casarte con ella de pronto? ¿No puedes esperar?

—No —contesto lo más respetuoso que pudo—. Quiero cuidar de ella, es lo más importante para mi, quiero tener el derecho de protegerla.

Ambos hombres se enfrentaron a una lucha de miradas, el ambiente se volvió tan tenso y sin embargo la mujer mayor no dijo palabra alguna. Ren sintió el escudriño del hombre lo más dignamente posible.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre que llevará ahora?

Ren se sorprendió, era como si el hombre hubiera leído su pasado, entendiendo que Tsuruga Ren solo era un seudónimo para enfrentar el mundo artístico.

—Hizuri —dijo con firmeza y orgullo. Taisho asintió como si entendiera por que el cambio de nombre, no era de sorprender, solo se necesitaba hacer la ecuación: actuación + Hizuri = hijo de Kuu.

—Ren —susurró Kyoko cuando aparecía en el salón y tomo asiento junto al hombre que amaba—. ¿Les dijiste? —pregunto alarmada.

—Bueno debo buscar su aprobación —contesto él. Taisho solo asintió solamente, antes de volver a su trabajo en silencio.

—Estamos contentos por ustedes Kyoko chan —dijo la mujer mayor.

Cuando Ren se marchó las mujeres hablaban sobre las ceremonias y la situación. Ellos habían hablado antes de llegar al restaurante. Se casarían legalmente, pero esperarían a que Kyoko debutara para hacerlo oficial. También habían decidido que mantendría el nombre de Tsuruga Ren, él no tenía ningún deseo de revelar su procedencia, era feliz de tener trabajo por sus propios esfuerzos y ella parecía aceptarlo bien. Además según los cálculos de Yashiro tardaría casi ocho meses para poder regularizar la agenda de Ren y bajar su ritmo de trabajo de forma imperceptible.

Ren se encontró con su manager en un exclusivo restaurante donde se encontrarían con la mujer. Se aliviaba que el hombre de gafas decidiera ayudarles, después de haber gritado como una fan enloquecida tras el anuncio de su boda. Él hombre mayor había concretado la cita con la mujer a quien se negaba a llamar suegra, además había hecho todos los papeles para el matrimonio, incluyendo los permisos por ser extranjero. El actor estaba más que sorprendido cuando su manager le había llamado diciendo que todo estaba arreglado, por ello había decidido dejar a Kyoko en el Durama-ya, no estaba dispuesto a exponerla.

—Buenas noches Mogami sensei —saludo Ren levantándose de su silla cuando la mujer se presentó. Los tres hicieron una reverencia en saludo y procedieron a sentarse.

—Gusta pedir algo del menú —invito Ren afablemente. Era obvio que Kyoko y su madre se parecían demasiado, sobre todo cuando la menor se caracterizaba de Natsu.

—No, gracias. Quisiera poder saber en qué puedo ayudarle, sobre todo para citarme en este lugar, por lo que debo suponer que es personal.

Ren sonrió ante la astucia de la mujer, era obvio que había investigado, debía estar enterada que su hija y él pertenecía a la misma agencia. Por lo que establecer todo de forma más directa le parecía su mejor acción.

—Deseo casarme con su hija, deseo solicitarle que firme los papeles.

Había pocas cosas que podrían sorprender a una abogada y más una reconocida por su frialdad al trabajar. Pero que el actor más famoso de Japón solicite su permiso... no, él no estaba pidiéndole el permiso de casarse con su hija, estaba pidiendo el permiso legal no más. Aun así era impresionante que esto sucediera así.

—Yo no quiero profundizar en la relación que tiene con Kyoko, mi único interés es ella. Así que como la conoce tan bien como ella a usted estoy seguro de que esta consciente de que tanto peso tienen sus palabras para ella.

—Tiene diecisiete años, aún no termina la escuela, la cual abandono ya una vez por seguir a ese niño mimado de los Fuwa ¿por qué debería firmar el permiso? —dijo inflexible.

—Y ¿por qué no? Que recuerde usted misma ha firmado la tutela a LME para evitar que sigan molestándola. Firme este documento y nadie sabrá la relación que hay entre la actriz Kyouko y usted.

Saena tenía replicas, pero ese hombre frente a ella aun pesé a su juventud se mostraba inflexible ante sus palabras. Yashiro los observaba en silencio, era una batalla de voluntades y sentía que cualquier movimiento sería caótico.

—¿Qué harás si no firmo? —reto la mujer.

—Bueno contratar abogados para que revisen la tutela que tiene LME y si es posible utilizarlo para obtener mi matrimonio legal. Pero si usted está preguntando ¿qué estoy dispuesto a hacer por ella? Créame que todo, incluso renunciar a mi carrera y llevármela lejos —Ren respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar—. Le solicito nuevamente que firme los papeles, Kyoko no será su responsabilidad nunca más, nadie se enterara que tienen una relación y ella tendrá una vida feliz, puedo darle todo lo que ella desea, puedo darle educación, cuidado, un hogar y su independencia para seguir su carrera.

Saena no era una mujer maternal, siquiera deseaba ser madre, era tan joven como Kyoko cuando se vio cargada con la responsabilidad de otra vida. Sus padres la repudiaron y se vio sola luchando por continuar con sus estudios y sobreviviendo con una niña que necesitaba su atención. Siempre dudo si había amor maternal en ella, sabía que se sentía responsable de alimentarla, vestirla y darle el estudio. Pero sus lágrimas nunca la conmovieron ¿cómo hacerlo si ella era la causa de sus dificultades? ¿Cómo preocuparse si cuando ella derramo lagrimas nadie vino a ayudarla? Buscaba que Kyoko fuera fuerte e inteligente para que sobreviviera sola, sin embargo al final había tenido que dejarla con una vieja amiga de la infancia para ella poder conseguir sus metas. Saena no se deslindó de su responsabilidad cada semana depositaba los gastos de su hija, pero en todos esos años desde que dejo Kyoto fueron escasas las veces que hablo con ella y menos aun las que la vio.

Un día Okami Fuwa confiesa que su hijo se ha fugado de casa llevándose a Kyoko con él. Saena solo sintió molesta al saber que la historia se repetiría pero ella ya no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar más en esa mocosa mal agradecida. Fue una gran sorpresa dos años después ser buscada por su hija para obtener permisos para viaje. Pronto se encuentra con la verdad de que su única descendiente se ha convertido en actriz, a su modo de verlo, la niña había tomado el camino fácil en la vida tomando una carrera de baja necesidad intelectual y se avergüenza. Firma los papeles necesarios y aunque en casa busco los trabajos de su hija, sorprendiéndose por su capacidad de cambiar su apariencia tan drásticamente, queda estupefacta cuando conoce su personaje "Natsu", ahí se percata de las similitudes entre ellas y de cómo Kyoko refleja tan bien la frialdad que durante toda su vida le demostró. Natsu era un reflejo de sí misma y la abogada se encontraba confundida.

En la mente de la mujer constantemente se encontraban la pregunta ¿por qué? ¿Por qué este hombre talentoso quiere tan desesperadamente casarse con una niña que no tiene nada? Sospechaba de él y la responsabilidad que sentía hacia su hija gano la batalla.

—Firmaré solo con un acuerdo prenupcial. Ella no va a quedar desamparada en caso que decidas que estas aburrido de ella.

Yashiro se sorprendió realmente, no por las palabras de la mujer, sino por la anticipación de Ren. Era como si el hombre joven pudiera leer entre aquellas tenues líneas que expresaba la mujer. En el acto el manager ofreció los documentos legales y notariados sobre el acuerdo prenupcial, todos beneficiaban a Kyoko. Cualquier ganancia que ella obtuviera por si misma era de ella, casa, coche o cualquier artículo que Ren compre durante su matrimonio le pertenecería a ella, además quedaría con un 70% de su dinero total, tanto como el ganado en su carrera de actor como el que obtuvo con los fideicomisos de sus padres. Saena estaba en shock, el hombre estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por esa niña. Reviso cuidadosamente los documentos, no había condición alguna que no fuera benéfica para la chica, incluso si ella se casaba y se divorciaba al siguiente día obtendría toda la ventaja.

**.**

Saena Mogami se encontraba en el estacionamiento de su edificio aun dentro de su coche, con su frente en el automóvil sintiéndose repentinamente tan vaciada. Durante años había aprendido a mantener sus emociones sobrias, sus acciones habían sido siempre cuidadosas elecciones, algunas de esas elecciones tuvieron consecuencias, tales como la responsabilidad de una hija. Durante años había vivido sin preocuparse demasiado por ser una madre, confiando que la vida que había traído al mundo estaba siendo cuidada por personas de confianza. Ella nunca supo que esperar de esa niña, por años se percató que solo podía hacerla sufrir y es que le era imposible tener un gesto hacia ella, no tras ver sus dorados ojos que le recordaban la traición y burla de su padre.

Odiaba su llanto, taladraba su cerebro causándole terribles dolores de cabeza, haciéndola dudar de sus acciones. Y cuando por alguna razón quiso acercarse a consolarla, ver su mirada llena de necesidad solo le hacía despreciarla. Por eso la había dejado, por eso había decidido que otra mujer la alzara por ella, para evitarle más sufrimiento del que le había causado y también por su propia necesidad.

Deseaba liberarse de la responsabilidad y cuando le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de marchar a Tokio para elevar su carrera profesional y continuar una vida tranquila, se aferró a eso sin dejarlo ir. Pero esperaba más de esa niña, esperaba que su sangre fuera más fuerte para llevarla a triunfar en la vida, con alguna carrera exitosa, sin cometer los mismos errores que ella. Pero al contrario la sangre de su odiado padre había parecido gobernar en esa niña, llevándola por los encrespados caminos del arte, si es que el actuar se le podría determinar así. Ante todo la vergüenza de ese programa de talento "LoveMe" al que pertenecía y lucia con orgullo, al menos lo suficiente para caminar con esas ropas llamativas por una televisora.

—_Ella es talentosa —había dicho Tsuruga—. Ha engañado a veteranos en el medio, es un diamante que solo necesita ser pulido e impulsado para ganar la fama. No muy lejos ella será tan reconocida que buscaran su pasado. Y yo estaré ahí para cuidarla, para acompañarla en su acenso y orgulloso mostrarla al mundo como mi esposa —el hombre se inclinó respetuosamente—. Por eso le agradezco su autorización y con todo respeto si desea alguna vez ponerse en contacto con ella le sugiero lo haga a través de mi manager o de mí, ya tiene nuestros datos. Usted puede continuar su vida sin ninguna intervención de nuestra parte, yo me haré cargo de ella a partir de ahora. _

Y con aquellas palabras la había despedido haciéndola dudar sobre el estado emocional de aquella niña llorona que se aferraba a sus faldas. Agotada por su día, se dirigió a su apartamento, al entrar siguió su soberbia rutina antes de encontrarse con el hombre sentado en el sofá.

—Has llegado tarde, la cena se ha enfriado.

—No tengo apetito —dijo antes de tomar asiento para observar la repetición del drama de su hija.

—Tuvo duras críticas para su primer capítulo, pero creo que ahora es posible que los giros de la trama dejen a muchos callados... Ella es talentosa.

—Bueno, al menos es algo que no heredo de su inútil padre, parece tener una oportunidad en lo que está haciendo —respondió la mujer.

—¿Nuevamente en una entrevista con LME?

—Me han solicitado la autorización para un matrimonio —la mujer le alcanzo los papeles notariados sobre el contrato prenupcial—. El hombre le ha dado todas las ventajas, si se divorcia será beneficioso para ella.

—Así como deja de ser tu responsabilidad.

—Siempre fue lo mejor Fujimichi. Al menos así dejará de llorar.

Fujimichi observo a su amante de tantos años. Habían estudiado y trabajando juntos en Kyoto, cuando la oportunidad se abrió se marcharon a Tokio. Él mejor que nadie la conocía, con su duro exterior, con sus emociones controladas y ciertamente no le importaba. Su relación siempre fue beneficiosa a partes iguales, y ella estaba más relajada desde que había dejado a su hija bastarda. Ciertamente el que esa niña regresara había causado que el río Mogami apareciera en su semblante, solo esa niña era capaz de causarle tanta emoción a la hermosa mujer con la que vivía.

Amor no era una palabra que se aplicara para ellos dos, ciertamente dudaba que conocieran el sentimiento. Pero la atracción, estabilidad y beneficios eran algo que entendían bien. Muchos decían que los polos opuestos se atraían, pero ellos eran dos seres tan enajenados que solo eran capaces de hacer sufrir a otros, ella con su rostro inexpresivo y él con su falsa sonrisa afable. Y sin embargo siempre supo que Mogami tenía sentimientos encontrados por esa niña, tal vez si las cosa hubieran sido mejor con el padre ella hubiera sido más amable, más empática. Pero esto era Mogami Saena y en sus ojos finalmente se veía tranquila ante la liberación de su responsabilidad. La hija que concebido hace tantos años quedaba en manos de otro e incluso si todo fallaba tendría un buen colchón financiero, algo que la abogada nunca tuvo. Él entendía perfectamente a la mujer, haber firmado para una empresa no significaba que no surgieran problemas, que tal vez algún día sea contactada de nuevo por algún inconveniente, pero que la niña se casará solo significaba que alguien tomaría un cuidado total de la criatura económica como emocionalmente.

—Hizuri Kyoko —menciono el hombre—, si le va bien o mal a su matrimonio todo será beneficioso para ella. Divorcio, abuso, independencia. Todo le favorece.

—Si —dijo Saena, mientras en silencio buscaba reconciliarse con una parte de ella, tal vez esa pequeña espina en su corazón que siempre creyó una molestia, era un sentimiento tan perturbador que deseaba nunca explorar—. ¿Revisaste los documentos? —finalmente cambio de tema y su amante sonrió al saberla estable.

**...**

Por mucho tiempo Lory Takarada presidente de Lory´s Majetic Entretenimet, una de las empresas de mayor renombre en Japón por sus talentos, le había insistido a su talento número uno el codiciado actor y modelo Tsuruga Ren, que necesitaba un escándalo pues era aburrido.

¿Romance? No, ¿Berrinche? No, ¿Accidente? No, ¿Peleas en el set? No, ¿Alcohol? No, ¿Drogas? ¡No! y esperaba que nunca ocurriera o Juliena serviría su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Pero ese era el problema, el chico tenía en Japón alrededor de siete años y cinco desde su debut y en todo ese tiempo sin ningún escándalo o problema, al menos no ninguno público. Pero entones llego el fatídico día negro, todas las mujeres de Japón entraron en Luto.

Ren Tsuruga tenía novia al menos eso era para el público, porque realmente se había casado... ¡SIN DECIRLE!

Lory estaba que se arrancaba el cabello y es que el muchacho imprudente había actuado como sí no pudiera darse cuenta y es que tanto tiempo de cobardía no pensó que su protegido se saltara las fases del noviazgo. ¡No! Kuon Hizuri no era capaz de hacer nada como una persona normal. Pues un día apenas pueden verse el uno al otro a los ojos y al día siguiente llegan casados.

Y es que el hombre fan del cosplay estaba seguro que todo era causa de esa niña. Mogami Kyoko era una actriz tan natural con la capacidad de engañarlos y seguramente había mal influenciado a Kuon para no contarle sobre su matrimonio secreto... claro que no, seguramente era Kuon quien intentaba guardar la verdad de su relación o los dos con lo discretos que eran.

Lory les lanzo una mirada que podría haberlos desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Kyoko tembló un poco y se hizo visiblemente más pequeña, Ren por su parte se ensancho dispuesto a protegerla. Sus manos no se habían soltado en ningún momento y sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que ni un alfiler cabía entre ellos.

—Lo último que supe era que Ren se tomaba unos días por enfermedad y que Mogami kun iba a Kyoto a ver a la familia que la cuidó —el presidente los observo como si pudiera leer en sus rostros—. Díganme ¿qué paso? —entonces el hombre comenzó a llorar—. ¿Por qué no me invitaron? Muchachos mal agradecidos.

—¡Lo siento mucho presidente! —grito Kyoko, saltando a realizar una dogeza.

—Kyoko todo está bien —calmo Ren tratando de levantar a su esposa—. Levántate cariño.

Así mientras el mayor procedía a explicar la situación, Lory no perdía detalle de como Ren abrazaba y tranquilizaba a su joven esposa.

—"_Es mejor que cualquier programa. Debo decirle a los escritores sobre esta escena, sería un existo en cualquier drama"_ —cuando finalmente puso atención a las palabras del actor, este se sorprendió—. ¿Me estás diciendo que le propusiste matrimonio desde aquel momento? —ambos actores asintieron—. ¿Y Mogami kun acepto?

—Bueno, es mi esposa ahora ¿no? —dijo Kuon con su pecho hinchado de orgullo. Era obvio lo feliz que era.

—Ustedes realmente no saben seguir las reglas —dijo Lory cansado—. Esperaba un lindo y largo noviazgo que pudiera publicar, Ren tiene tanto cortejándote sin que te dieras cuenta Mogami kun, pero de pronto la prensa los encuentra en una situación tan delicada y ustedes no le habían dicho a nadie más que al traidor de Yashiro san.

—Y a mis padres —confeso Kuon.

—A Moko- san —continuo Kyoko.

—Los dueños del Daruma-ya.

—María chan.

—Incluso su mayordomo —señalo Kuon al hombre.

—¡Ustedes! —grito Lory exasperado jalando su cabello—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? No me tienen ningún respeto —tras unas largas respiraciones finalmente Lory hablo—. Bien, ahora solo hay que realizar control de daños, nuestros especialistas en relaciones públicas van a decidir las mejores acciones a seguir, ya sea una rueda de presa o una entrevista. Por el momento carros de la empresa manejaran sus transportes y es preferible que no vuelvan a verlos en público —ambos jóvenes asintieron—. Váyanse, ya se les enviara el plan de acción.

Lory le lanzo una mirada de traición a su mayordomo antes de que los acompañara. Lory realmente estaba sorprendido, esos jóvenes tenían meses casados, viviendo juntos como un matrimonio y fue por culpa del cantante Fuwa Sho que los descubriera la prensa.

Estaba tan contento que saltaba de emoción. Quería que le contaran todo los zorridos detalles y para eso llamaría al traidor de Yashiro que estaba seguro fue involucrado desde el principio. Lory aún no podía superar la conmoción, ellos habían estado juntos desde aquella noche que Ren desapareció de su mansión, cuando la madre de Mogami la desconoció ante los medios.

—Esos muchachos se mueven demasiado rápido.

**.**

Ren Tsuruga acariciaba suavemente los cabellos cobrizos de la mujer que tanto amaba. Hacia un par de horas que se había quedado dormida pero él ya había hecho una rutina cuando ella se dormía él se quedaba un tiempo más solo dedicándose a mimarla, pasando sus dedos por sus sedoso cabello, frotar su espalda suavemente y terminar estrechándola más contra su cuerpo para que ninguno de los dos se pierda en los caminos del ensueño.

Él hombre aun pensaba que podría ser un sueño, el que ella aceptara estar a su lado, que lo amé, que se casará con él. Por eso siempre que estaba a su lado se tomaba el tiempo para disfrutar de cada gesto, de cada momento a su lado, para continuar cortejándola.

Ella no había llorado, no lo había hecho desde aquella noche y él estaba feliz de poder cumplir su promesa. Sabía que en algún momento ella tendría que volver a sufrir, por algún papel, por algún error, siempre habría algo pues la vida no era perfecta pero él haría lo que fuera porque su sonrisa no se borrará nunca.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, fue su temperamento el que se había derrumbado, y e que aun cuando sabía que Kyoko tenía sentimientos hacia él, que Fuwa insistiera tanto en acosarla y humillarla causaba un serio conflicto en él.

—¿Sigues enojado? —pregunto una voz pequeña.

—Frustrado... por mis acciones. Discúlpame.

—No me preocupa —dijo ella—, estamos juntos.

**...**

_Fue tres días antes, cuando se habían dirigido a Kyoto para hablar con los Fuwa, Kyoko deseaba disculparse con ellos por haberse marchado y no comunicarse. Además deseaba explicar la situación que le había distanciado de Shotaro. _

_Por otra parte, ellos habían decidido la fecha y lugar de la boda. Querían tomar unas fotografías a los lugares disponibles en Kyoto para tomar la mejor elección. Por un momento tuvieron la idea de que fuera cerca al lugar donde se conocieron pero al final declinaron la idea queriendo conservar aquel lugar solo para ellos. _

_Todo había ido muy tranquilo, al menos durante el viaje donde no fueron reconocidos. Algo normalmente imposible para Kuon y cada vez más difícil para Kyoko quien tras hacer su drama debut era cada vez más reconocida. Kyoko por educación había llamado a los Fuwa para solicitar una audiencia, no esperaban que la Okami llamara a su hijo. _

_Apenas se habían presentado ante los dueños del Ryokan cuando Shotaro aprecio intempestivamente, había llegado varias horas antes que el joven matrimonio. Cuando el cantante observo a la persona que acompañaba a Kyoko su temperamento no se hizo esperar._

—_¿Qué piensas al traer a ese niño bonito aquí? —dijo enojado el cantante. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí Shotaro? —dijo bastante alterada la actriz. _

—_¡Es lo que yo te pregunto! ¿Por qué estas sujetando la mano de ese sujeto? _

_Tras varios minutos de lucha verbal, con los Fuwa bastante conmocionados y un Ren bastante cansado, este ultimo decido poner fin al conflicto. Sobre todo cuando el cantante comenzó a recitar las palabras dichas alguna vez por la joven de cabello cobrizo por una apuesta que había impuesto a su conveniencia el rubio oxigenado. _

—_Basta Fuwa san —llamo Ren poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su esposa—. Señores Fuwa nos presentamos ante ustedes debido a que mi esposa quería disculparse con ustedes por ser tan descortés al desaparecer, sin embargo temo que la relación entre Kyoko y su hijo esta obviamente fracturada debido a los abusos de este. Lamentamos los inconvenientes, pero es mejor evitar esta incomodidad, si ustedes están dispuestos a reunirse con nosotros nos encontramos en el Kyoto inn. _

_Cuando la pareja se disponía a salir, Sho reacciona de su sorpresa corriendo hacia Kyoko y sujetándola fuertemente del brazo haciéndola girar para enfrentarlo. Sin darse cuenta que tiene al mismo "Rey Demonio" dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza, el joven sujeta con fuerza los brazos de la actriz ignorando su gesto de dolor._

—_¿A qué se refiere con esposa? ¿Acaso olvidaste tu apuesta pequeña arpía, demonio roba almas?_

—_Suéltame, estas lastimándome —luchaba Kyoko._

—_¿Acaso olvidaste tu deseo de venganza? Yo soy lo único que debe importante, el único que debe estar en tu mente. ¡Además apenas tienes dieciocho años! No puedes estar casada. _

—_Le recomiendo que la sueltes Fuwa san... solo si aprecias tu carrera musical —dijo una voz casi de ultratumba. Ren sujetaba una de las manos del cantante. Este al sentir el intenso dolor decidió alejarse de la mujer que le obsesionaba—. Legalmente estamos casado desde hace meses, Mogami sensei dio su aprobación, por tanto todo es totalmente legal y agradecería que en futuras ocasiones se dirigiera a mi esposa con respeto o de lo contrario no seré responsable._

_Tras un par de días Kyoko y Ren salieron de la ciudad natal de la primera, habían encontrado el lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo su boda algo en lo que Ren había trabajado para hacer feliz a su joven esposa. Una ceremonia tradicional con una fiesta totalmente occidental, dos bellos vestidos que estaban ya siendo diseñados por la matriarca Hizuri. _

_Los Fuwa se reunieron con ellos de forma más discreta, Kyoko se sintió bastante intimidada por expresar la verdad sobre los sucesos que causaron el distanciamiento de los dos amigos, pero ella finalmente derramo su corazón hablando desde los sacrificios que hizo por el cantante, su desprecio, burlas y acoso. También agradeció el que cuidaran de ella y hablo sobre la situación con su madre. Ellos finalmente despidieron a la pareja dándoles sus bendiciones y aceptando la situación como era, Kyoko no formaría parte de su familia._

_Todo hubiera marchado bien si no se hubieran encontrado a Fuwa en la televisora dos días después. Kyoko terminaba de interpretar a Bo y Ren estaba ahí para recogerla. Sin embargo como siempre que se encontraban los argumentos surgieron, esta vez con palabras demasiado graves por parte del cantante que no sabía que el actor estaba cerca. _

_No hubo una segunda advertencia, al menos no desde Kyoto y lo siguiente que el actor supo era que se encontraba en el piso gracias al tremendo golpe que le había proporcionado en el rostro sin importar la prensa presente gracias al escándalo que habían hecho en un principio. _

**...**

Cuando Lory les comunico que la pareja participaría en un par de entrevistas por televisión y otra para una revista, los enamorados se prepararon mentalmente y estudiaron las posibles preguntas a las que serían escudriñados exponiéndose al mundo.

Habían decidido omitir su matrimonio y algunos sórdidos detalles que deseaban fueran totalmente privados. Pero desviarían la atención con historias conmovedoras como el dos amigos de la infancia que no se reconocen, la rivalidad que surgió entre ellos por la diferencia de interés y el reconocimiento muto al talento del otro que los llevo a darse la oportunidad de conocerse. Trataban de evitar el tema de Fuwa uno que Kyoko cerraba con un "fuimos conocidos pero nuestros caminos tomaron rumbos muy diferentes, él parece no estar dispuesto a aceptarlo" Aquello habían sido palabras de Kanae, unas muy justas para dañar la imagen del cantante.

La entrevista a la revista estuvo llena de fotografías y preguntas para explorar la relación de la pareja, ellos contaron lo mejor posible sobre sus sentimientos crecientes en ese tiempo de conocerse y el cómo deseaban estar juntos, por eso el de su boda, que era obviamente un evento privado por lo que no se dio dato alguno.

Aun cuando muchas mujeres sufrieron el que su querido actor fuera a contraer matrimonio, la pareja pronto ganó sus adeptos aliviando principalmente a Kuon quien estaba preocupado por la carrera de su esposa. Cuando los meses pasaron y su noviazgo dejo de ser un escandalo la pareja finalmente pudo retomar su vida cotidiana con Kyoko alternado su vivienda entre el Durama-ya y la casa de Ren, compartiendo la cama aun cuando no habían consumado su matrimonio, viviendo una vida como si estuvieran ellos solos en el mundo.

**.**

En una de las pocas entrevistas sobre los acontecimientos antes de la boda, se le cuestiono a Lory Takarada sobre el que sus actores siendo tan jóvenes contrajeran matrimonio.

—Muchos olvidan que Tsuruga Ren solo es un hombre joven de veintitrés años y Kyouko san una joven mujer de dieciocho. Ambos están en la plenitud de su vida y profundamente enamorados, todos cometemos locuras de juventud y si esta aventura les sale bien o mal es algo que solo ellos pueden vivir.

**.**

La boda se llevó acabo en el verano con un puñado de personas seleccionadas para asistir. En la ceremonia religiosa solo asistieron la familia y amigos realmente cercanos, en tanto la recepción había sido más grande por la considerable lista de invitados. Aun cuando había varias celebridades con los cuales habían trabajado, solo se habían invitado a las personas cercanas a la pareja. Murasame Taira un compañero de reparto de Kyouko en un drama había gritado como una fangril cuando Kuu Hizuri estuvo presente con su esposa en la mesa de los novios, era difícil para todos saber si venían por parte del novio o la novia por su comportamiento parecían ser de ambos.

La única sorpresa fue que para su boda Tsuruga Ren se presentara con unas lentillas verdes, pero nadie decido decir nada, principalmente porque la mayoría de las féminas coincida en que se veía decimado exótico y atractivo con ellas. Kyoko estuvo feliz y Ren podría haber muerto al ver su amplia sonrisa mientras revoloteaba de un lado a otro como una "hada princesa". Ella se había dejado nuevamente el cabello crecer y adquirir su tono natural, Kuon lo había amado.

Una de las sorpresas fue ver a Mogami Saena acompañada de un hombre. Kyoko había decidido invitarla a la boda e incluso se saldaron con distante cortesía, tal como una vez lo hicieran Kuu y Kuon. Por dentro la mujer mayor estaba sorprendida de ver a su hija, aquella niña que solo recordaba por sus constantes llantos y suplicas. En ese momento especial de su vida la joven brillaba de alegría y su andar parecía una danza que alegraba los corazones de todos sus conocidos.

Envuelta en un vestido vaporoso que había sido creado especialmente para ella, Kyoko Hizuri era toda una visión principalmente a los ojos de su marido. Con su piedra "Corn" en su tiara, la princesa rosa en su cuello y una nueva piedra más pura y cara en su dedo, ella decía con todo su cuerpo pertenecer a un solo hombre.

Se tomaron fotografías exclusivas que serían para una revista que había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero para poder tener la primicia. Y las mujeres de Japón suspiraron de envida ante la novia, pues era imposible fingir ese grado de felicidad, pero también ante el look de belleza exótica que llevo Tsuruga Ren, quien tras esas fotografías revelo un poco de su pasado finalmente demostrado al menos su verdadero color de ojos.

Él hombre continuaba en las listas de popularidad y aun cuando para muchas dramas y películas debía continuar llevando lentillas, para otros eventos los ojos verdes más deseados del país hacían suspirar a las damas de todas las edades.

**.**

El matrimonio tuvo muchas altas y bajas. Principalmente por aquella idea tan implantada dentro de Kyoko que la hacía creerse no merecedora del amor. Kuon luchaba siempre contra ello, aun cuando era cansado en ocasiones nunca se rindió. Para Kyoko también había sido duro ayudar a su esposo con sus demonios, el hombre que la amaba en ocasiones se aislaba al sentir que solo la mancharía con sus errores pasados. Pero ellos siempre encontraban la forma de sujetarse de las manos para continuar su vida juntos.

Hubo muchos comentarios sobre la pareja, desde rumores como un embarazo temprano o un engaño por parte de ella para amarrarlo. También sobre la duración de su matrimonio joven, pero ellos cada año sorprendían al seguir juntos celebrando sus aniversarios, viajando y viviendo en el mundo de la actuación. Con sus carreras en asenso que les llevo a trabajar incluso en el extranjero, Kuon no encontraba la necesidad de revelar su verdad porque si era honesto había tomado un amor al nombre de Tsuruga Ren y cada día se sorprendía como su esposa podría manejar llamarlo Ren en público, Kuon en casa y Corn cuando se encontraban en la intimidad. Esto último siempre le había causado confusión era extraño que decidiera llamarlo de esa forma, pero él no se quejaba siempre y cuando ella siguiera en sus brazos cada día.

* * *

Hola gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente espero que algo bueno suceda en el próximo capítulo :3 ya merecemos un poco de amor por parte de Ren.

Por cualquier duda "Fujimichi" es el compañero de Saena que apareció en el capítulo 220 y menciona sobre el "río Mogami" que hacía tiempo no lo veía. Eso me llamo la atención, la forma en que hablaba me parecía bastante cercana, así que pensé que no sería tan loco si ellos fueran amantes. Por cierto si alguien revisa el capítulo la asistente o secretaría dice "Bienvenido de vuelta, Todou san" pero en inglés es "Fujimichi" así que opte por tomar el nombre de la traducción en inglés.


End file.
